Dimensional Disaster
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: A DBZ/Stargate Atlantis Crossover. While investigating an Ancient devise, some members of the Atlantis expedition end up in the DBZ world. After Buu, and at the end of season 2. Abandoned.
1. 1: A New World

Dimensional Disaster

1: A New World

**I don't own DBZ or Stargate Atlantis!**

**Alright, this is my first attempt at a crossover, and also to write characters other then DBZ. **

**If you don't know Stargate Atlantis, I'm sorry but I'm not going to explain much about it in this story, but it shouldn't stop you from enjoying the fun. :)**

The room was quite large, and had two workstations of Antient design, one either side of a large round indent in the floor. Dr Rodney Mckay currently had the access panel of one of the workstations open and was busy working out how and what this room was meant for. Ronon Dax was leaning against the wall looking extremely bored. Major John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan were trying to find something of interest in the room.

"Aha!" Rodney suddenly said. "Got it!" Suddenly the workstations hummed into life, and the circle on the floor began to glow with soft white light, causing Sheppard to quickly step off it. Rodney replaced the panel and jumped up. He began to busily work on his laptop.

"Rodney?" Sheppard said cautiously

"Hmm, what?" Mckay said still working on his laptop.

"Why is the floor glowing?" Sheppard asked. Mckay sighed.

"I'm trying to figure out what this is meant for, and your asking about aesthetics!" He said distractedly. Ronon looked up.

"I really don't get why we're here." He said.

"Because we might find something we can use against the wraith." Teyla said. Sheppard nodded.

"That and Rodney loves to play with toys." He said. Ronon chuckled and Mckay glanced up.

"I can hear you, you know." He said, then returned to his laptop again.

"Well, as long as it doesn't end like the last time he played with his toys." Ronon said.

"That was not my fault!" Mckay said.

"Rodney, you destroyed a solar system!" Sheppard said.

"It was an accident! Anyway it's not like you haven't had you fair share of trouble, like turning into a bug!" Sheppard stepped forward onto the circle. He pointed at Mckay and looked as if he was going to say something bad, then changed his mind.

"We agreed never the talk about that!" He said.

"Rodney." Teyla said calmly. "Why don't you tell us what this room is for." She said to try and calm them down. It worked.

"As far as I can gather, this." He said, gesturing to the glowing circle on the floor. "Is a dimensional gate."

"You mean like a Stargate?" Sheppard asked.

"No, Stargates take you from one point in space to another, but this takes you to another dimension entirely."

"What, like when the other you that came to Atlantis a couple of weeks ago?" Ronon asked, coming a bit closer. Mckay wiped his face.

"No." He said. "That's parallel universes. Like everything that could happen, does happen, but it's all within this big dimension." Ronon looked at Sheppard, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what he's talking about."

"This machine, will move people to a completely different dimension, one where even the laws of physics could be different!" Mckay said, obviously excited by this. Sheppard thought about it.

"That sounds pretty neat." He said.

"Yes, yes, neat." Mckay said, dismissing the statement. "But it seems they couldn't figure out how to get back." He seemed to realise something. "That's probably why they abandoned it."

"So in other words it's useless." Ronon said, he went to lean on the other workstation.

"No! Don't..." Mckay said, stepping forwards to stop Ronon. "Do tha..." As he stepped into the circle Ronon's hand hit the workstation, and a column of intense white light shot up from the circle, engulfing both Mckay and Sheppard.

It felt like travelling though a Stargate, but it lasted much longer. They approached a strange looking barrier, when they hit it, they felt like their bodies were shattered and reassembled. Then suddenly they found themselves standing on grass. Sheppard looked round. Everything was so bright, the sky was a uniform blue, same with the grass being uniform green. Everything seemed so clean and in bright child like colours, as if there was no concept of variation. They were in what seemed to be a compound, there was a high fence to their left and a large, no massive, white dome-like building to their right.

"Rodney." Sheppard said. "What just happened?"

"Ronon! That's what happened!" Mckay grumbled. "He activated the machine."

"So this is another, dimension?" Sheppard asked then turned to face Mcaky. "AHH!!" He yelped.

"What is it n...AHH!" Mckay's yelp joined Sheppard's as they saw each other. They looked like themselves but stylised and their eyes were at least three times bigger then they should be.

"We look like..." Sheppard started.

"Cartoons." Mckay finished.

"I was going for anime." Sheppard said.

"Huh?"

"Anime, it's like Japanese cartoons." He explained. "Didn't you watch any T.V. when you were a kid?"

"No, I had better things to do."

"That figures." Then Sheppard looked serious. "But how did that happen." Mckay seemed to think about it.

"When we came though, we must have changed to fit in with the laws of this dimension." He caught Sheppard panicked expression. "I'm sure we'll change back once we return." He said. "If we return." He said under his breath.

Suddenly two youths in their mild teens appeared round the building at a ran, and stopped dead when they saw Sheppard and Mckay. They stared at each other for awhile. One teen had black hair and eyes, his hair stuck up in random directions. The other had lavender hair and blue eyes.

"That one has pink hair." Mckay whispered to Sheppard. The lavender hair teen seemed to stiffen as Mckay said that and the other teen put his hand to his mouth like he was trying not to laugh, he failed entirely as he fell into fits of laughter, the other teen glared at him.

"Goten!" The lavender haired boy said.

"Sorry, Trunks." Goten managed between giggles. "It's just so funny, he said you have pink hair!" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Great!" He said. "I'm never gonna live that down!" Sheppard and Mckay stared at them.

"How did he hear that?" Mckay asked. Sheppard shrugged.

"Just who or what are they?" Sheppard muttered. Trunks eyes narrowed a little at that, he folded his arms and Goten stopped laughing to look at them.

"That is something I should be asking you." Trunks said. "As your trespassing." Goten nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Trunks's dad is out training with my dad, or you'd be in big trouble!" Trunks rolled his eyes again.

"Goten!" He hissed to his friend. "I'm trying to be tough and your ruining it!" Goten looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Trunks." He said. Sheppard stepped forward raising his hands in appeasement.

"Look, we seemed to have got off on the wrong foot." He said glancing at Mckay. "I'm Major John Sheppard and this is Dr Rodney Mckay." A smile appeared on Goten's face.

"Hi!" He said brightly. "I'm Son Goten and that's." He pointed at Trunks. "Trunks Briefs." Trunks closed his eyes briefly like he was trying not to snap at his friend.

"We're travellers and we've accidentally come here." Sheppard continued. "Maybe you could tell us where we are."

"Er, West city." Goten said.

"We mean what planet." Mckay said. Goten stared at him like he was nuts.

"How can you not know what planet your on?" He asked innocently.

"They just said they came here by accident." Trunks said. "It's perfectly reasonable they don't know what planet this is." Hmm, Sheppard thought, I guess that means they have space travel here. Goten rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"This is a planet called Earth." Trunks told them. Sheppard's and Mckay's jaws dropped.

"Earth?!" Sheppard managed. "How can that be?" Trunks and Goten exchanged looks.

"Huh?"

"It's just that we come from Earth." Mckay said. "Well, not this Earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked. It was weird nether of the teens looked very shocked, by this, it was almost like they were used to things like this happening.

"We came from another dimension." Mckay said, not expecting them to understand, he was half right. Goten turned to Trunks.

"Do they mean like Future Trunks?" He asked, Trunks shock his head.

"No." He said. "That was another timeline, dumbass." Goten frowned a little at the insult. "They're from another dimension, like a whole other universe with it's own natural laws and all that." Mckay's jaw dropped again, he couldn't believe that Trunks had understood the concept so quickly.

"You understand all that?" Sheppard asked Trunks.

"Yeah, well it not that hard really." He said.

"But it helps if your a genius, don't it Trunks." Goten said.

"I'm not a genius!" Trunks said. "Well, not to my mum's or Gohan's level anyway." He conceded. Mckay shook away the last of his shock.

"Well, em. the problem is that we don't know how to get back." He said. Trunks smiled.

"No problem." He said. "I'm sure, mum'll get you home in no time at all." He turned. "Come on, I'll introduce you." He walked off, with Goten close behind. Mckay and Sheppard didn't move.

"Come on!" Goten called out without looking. "Maybe Mrs Briefs has made something to eat!" With that Goten simple disappeared from view. Trunks chuckled at his friend, he looked at them over his shoulder and smiled.

"You want to go home right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sheppard said, to which Trunks chuckled.

"Then, quit standing there and get inside." He said and started walking again. Sheppard and Mckay looked at each other and followed Trunks inside.

**Could anyone that knows Stargate Atlantis please tell how I did with characterising them.**

**Please review!**


	2. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
